Azog Is A Dark Metal Rockestar
by Persuasive Sabotager
Summary: Azog is the lead singer of a Dark Metal Band called The Defiler's. He's twisted and enjoys watching his fans bleed from their ears because of his music. Just a short OneShot that I wrote for no real reason. Rated T for some swearing and mentions of blood. Meh, what can I say? I suck at titles and labeling things. Modern AU *sorta*.
**Hello people!**

 **So... words, stuff, randomness, just read my word vomit already!**

 **I know that this is short but whatever, I hope you enjoy it anyway. Leave a note, yeah? Or not whatever do what you want, get a tattoo, go on a spontaneous road-trip to LA, just live and do something crazy or boring, just do whatever.**

 **This just happened. Don't ask me how it just did. But I do know that his is why you should never listen to Dark Metal music before you go to sleep.**

 **Also the song is ALL SHALL FALL by IMMORTAL. I'm going through a Dark Metal phase because I am just weird this way.**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing. Nadda. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Other synonyms for nothing ect... ect... ect...**

* * *

The whole makeshift amphitheater was packed to breaking point.

Fan's of The Defilers had come from all over just to see him, to hear him, to worship his music.

And they would fall to their knee's just as they always did.

It was exhilarating the feeling of all of their eyes on him as he screamed and growled his songs to the skies above.

It didn't matter that everyone who came to his concerts to hear him left with fear and terror in their eyes and their eyes, nose and ears bleeding unnaturally, they still came back, they always did.

He was irresistible, he knew this and had no trouble with playing it all out because he enjoyed it.

He enjoyed causing fear in his fans, he loved it.

Walking out onto the stage he didn't even bother to withhold his smirk when the crowd went wild their voices rising up to a fevered pitch loud enough to make the dead awake and then die again.

Not bothering to look back at the other three members of his band he let an evil smile take over his face, pleasure filling his body when those closest to the stage took several steps back.

Grabbing the microphone he held up his left arm letting the nearly blinding lights of the stage glint brightly on the metal claw that long age replace his forearm, the movement sending the stadium into utter silence.

Baring his filed deadly pointed teeth he gave out a great growling roar his voice amplified ten times over screaming, "ARE YOU READY TO _ROOOOOCK_?!", only to widen his frightening smile as the crowd scream gave out wild battle cries of their own.

"Then shut the fuck up and prepare yourselves to feel terror unlike never before!"

With that he swung the electric guitar strapped to his back around to the front giving the sword shaped guitar a short fond look before heavily strumming out the first loud notes only to be followed by the rest of his band joining in with him with their own interments seconds later.

 _ **"Storming the borders of chaos**_  
 _ **For the cause of a battle once strong**_  
 _ **Faster than the wind we rode**_  
 _ **To where our blackened hordes dawned**_

 _ **Armed in the fires of combat**_  
 _ **The end will come fast on this day**_  
 _ **Stronger than the gods we fought**_  
 _ **Triumphant for the dark prophecies**_

 _ **Besiege the thrones of reverence**_  
 _ **Gods of all fiery fate**_  
 _ **Besiege the thrones of reverence**_  
 _ **Warriors crowned this day**_

 _ **All shall fall**_

 _ **The dark tales wrath, bred of steel**_  
 _ **An allegiance of great tyranny at the hand of darkness**_  
 _ **A force to rule above all so that those who with pride**_  
 _ **Lust and will eager to stride**_  
 _ **Rise those who despise the weak**_  
 _ **Spare none and ride proudly on the winds of death**_  
 _ **All defeated by our call, all defeated by our war**_  
 _ **Under the hovering thunders of Darkness**_  
 _ **All shall fall**_

 _ **Storm forth through battle of fury**_  
 _ **All giant warrior be**_  
 _ **Blacker than the winds of death**_  
 _ **Stronghold and fear blind the weak**_

 _ **Brought at the borders of chaos**_  
 _ **For the cause of a battle once strong**_  
 _ **Faster than the wind we rode**_  
 _ **To where our blackened hordes dawned**_

 _ **Besiege the thrones of reverence**_  
 _ **Gods of all fiery fate**_  
 _ **Besiege the thrones of reverence**_  
 _ **Warriors crowned this day"**_

As the last note faded away he took his guitar off and smashed it onto the stage floor in front of him grinning fiercely when several cries of pain reached his ears knowing that several of the shards of metal from his destroyed guitar had found a new home in the flesh of some of the fans nearest the stage.

Looking out at the crowd he nearly laughed in glee when he saw that every single one of the people in the stadium were bleeding from either their eyes, ears, noses or mouth or all four.

Taking what was left of his ruined guitar he threw it out into the crowd watching as the crowd suddenly launched themselves at each from all side every single on of them fighting to be the one who got to it first.

This was one of his favorite parts of his concerts, watching all the horrid emotions his songs lyrics had inspired in the crowd rise to the surface as they fought each other until blood was flying into the air and soaking into the ground .

It was to the sound of a bloody battle field that played in the background as he walked off the stage uncaring if anyone died, someone always did but he had good lawyers and the papers they all signed before they were let in took care of him ever shouldering the blame for their deaths.

Now he just needed to get the adrenaline from preforming out of his system after all he had more self control than the weaklings that came to his concerts and it would look bad if he suddenly gave into his rising blood lust in front of his band.

They were are pumped with rage and excitement, a deadly combination for whoever was at the local clubs this night.

Some people were going to be terribly unlucky tonight and die, this didn't bother him in the slightest either.

Somebody always died it was the way things were, and if somebody was stupid enough to call him and his band on it, well let him just say that they wouldn't be among the living very long.

It was with this last thought that Azog and The Defiler's climbed into their limo and made thee way to one of the local town Mount Gundabad's night clubs.

He and his band were going to have some fun tonight.

* * *

 **Soooo, yeeahhh. This just happened. I wrote this and I don't know why other than I had a very weird dream last night that involved a giant doughnut, a dragon, and going to a rock concert. You know what? Just ignore that hahaha. Leave a review or whatever.**

 **Peace! ;p**

 **Persuasive Sabotager**


End file.
